Lil Michayne
by waluigi420
Summary: Michelle Obama is still heartbroken over her divorce with Barack. Amy, her best friend, takes her out to a popular club for a girl's night out where she meets the man that may be her true love.
1. the meeting

It had been a late night full of paperwork and misery for Mrs. Michelle Obama, or what she would now be called, Ms. Michelle Obama. She was a free woman, but she didn't feel like one because of all the press she was getting on her and Barack's divorce. She just wanted to be left alone! Her two daughters, Natasha and Malia Ann were with Barack for the weekend and while Michelle wanted to kick back and relax, there was something bugging her.

"Hey Amy," she called her best friend, finally throwing down the pen for the night.

"Oh hey girl! I heard about the divorce. Great, right?"

"I don't know, I kind of feel depressed."

"Terrible, absolutely terrible!" Amy tsked and shook her head on the other end. "I still can't believe he cheated on you! I mean, you're _you!"_

" _I know!"_ Michelle sighed, rolling in her spinning chair. "It's just like, what was wrong with me?"

"Honey, nothing!"

"Apparently something!" Michelle rolled her eyes, frustrated. "I just-I want to get my mind off this whole thing Amy. The girls are away for the weekend, I'm done with my paperwork for the night. Can you come over so we can have a little girls night."

The other end was silent for a moment. Michelle was starting to get worried when her best friend replied "Be there in 30 minutes!"

The doorbell rang 31 minutes after the conversation ended. It was typical of Amy to be fashionably late, but when Michelle opened the door, she didn't actually think Amy would be _fashionably late._

"What in the world are you wearing?" Michelle asked in awe, looking Amy up and down. Amy was wearing a fancy burgundy dress with black high heels and accessories.

"You said girl's night, so here I am," Amy smiled proudly.

Michelle shook her head, "I meant like staying in, eating ice cream and throwing popcorn at the guys in dumb romcoms. Not... _this!"_

"For one thing," Amy set straight, "Life if not a cliché and this isn't Legally Blonde. Second, you need to get back on that horse."

Michelle pulled away. "I just got a divorced though." She was in a very melancholy mood.

"Which is going to be the deal breaker. Mich, everyone knows who you are! And everyone knows you just got divorced which means they'll think your an easy target _which means_ you can totally use this to your advantage!"

"I don't know." Michelle mumbled hesitantly.

"Remember who gave you great advice on what dress you should wear to prom years ago?"

"I didn't know you back then..."

"Exactly, and look at how big of a mess it was!"

"It was actually pretty fun-"

"It was terrible. And it was because I. Wasn't. _There._ I could have really saved you from a wardrobe malfunction."

"Amy I don't understand what any of this has to do-"

"Trust me. Do you trust me?"

"I'm not too sure..."

"You trust me! So just go put on a tiny black strapless dress that I saw while scavenging your closet the last time I was over."

"Wait, you _what?-_ "

"Go go!" Amy pushed Michelle. Get dressed and ready because we're ready to go partying!"

Although Michelle didn't want to go, she knew that Amy would stand outside her house all night singing the Black Eyed Peas if she didn't agree. So she got dressed (not in the tiny black strapless dress because she couldn't find it for some reason) and did her makeup and met Amy in her car.

"Finally!" Amy exclaimed. "Now let's get this party started!" she started doing a little dance in the car.

"Hon, let's not," Michelle smiled politely, resting her hand on Amy's.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Save it for the dance floor."

Michelle was going to say that she shouldn't save it at all, and that she should never dance again because she was a 42 white grown, but she was not about to ruin Amy's moment.

"Alright, we're gooooooing!" Amy sang as she pulled out of the driveway.

Amy took them to some fancy night club, but it was a total bust. Of course, to be expected, Michelle was in fact the oldest one there at 50. She knew she didn't belong and unlike Amy said, no one gave one look at her. Her self confidence was at an all time low looking at all these young people with their whole lives ahead of them. They still had plenty of time to find someone who they loved and settle down and have children. Meanwhile she couldn't even have kids, much less find anyone around her age trying to settle down for women her age.

Michelle caught up with Amy who was "getting jiggy with it" on the dance floor. "Hey, I'm going outside for a bit!"

"You've been partying too hard, eh?" Amy yelled over the blaring music. She was absolutely covered in sweat and her shoes had been thrown off to the side.

"Yeah, totally."

Outside, Michelle took a step back to watch the beauty of everything. She never noticed how nice the cool air felt outside, or how nice it was to be alone to think. Still, being alone gave her the time to think, think about _him._ Michelle shook head.

" _Shut up Michelle, you're done with him!"_ she hissed to herself, trying to get thought of her and Barack's first date out of her head.

"Hey pretty momma!"

Michelle jumped at the scratchy voice, jumping up and getting into karate position.

"Whoa whoa only here to chat."

The man looked quite familiar. He was covered from head to toes in tattoos with long, dark dreads and dark chocolate skin. He looked like one of those bad boys, and it kind of enticed her.

"Uh, hi," she tried to cover up herself, but only made her more embarrassed.

The stranger laughed, scratchy but sexy. "Cute." he said. Michelle instantly blushed. "I'm Dwayne Carter, but most people call me Wayne." It was in that instant that she realized that the man standing in front of her was no other than Lil Wayne, Natasha's favorite artist who she was always begging to get tickets to go to concerts to.

"I'm Michelle." She held out her hand and he grabbed it firmly, giving it a shake.

"I know." he replied, lingering on the handshake a little longer than supposed to. "I've seen you around."

Michelle unintentionally put a brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Really? I mean, I don't come here very often so..."

"I know," he replied. Michelle was starting to feel really hot. Did the temperature suddenly sky rocket? She glanced at Lil Wayne then back to her feet. _Nope,_ she thought, _I'm totally just hot for him._

"I've watched your interviews..."

"Yeah?" Michelle purred in her most flirtatious voice.

"I feel like I know you so much."

Michelle's heart drop. She felt sweat beading down her forehead and all she wanted to do was sit down and take a breath, but she felt suffocated but in a good way.

"It's a shame that Barack cheated on you." Lil Wayne was slowly getting closer and closer to Michelle, who was slowly leaning into him.

"Yeah, he's really something." she rolled her eyes.

"I would have never let that happened-"

They closed their eyes, leaning in closer and closer, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. They could practically feel each other's breath. Michelle pulled away.

"Let's go to my house," she suggested.

~to be continued~


	2. the argument and makeup

Lil Wayne took the liberty to drive Michelle home. When they got to the driveway, Lil Wayne commented "Wow, nice place you've got."

"Yeah," Michelle replied, "The girls chose it. It was kind of like my bribe to them to pick me instead of their father for legal custody." She unlocked her door and let Lil Wayne inside first.

"So..." Michelle said awkwardly, "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Lil Wayne smirked, "A little... climbing the tree if you know what I mean."

Michelle's smile instantly brightened. "Yes! I love climbing trees!" she instantly ran outside and jumped onto the nearest tree. "Come on! I bet I can beat you to the top!"

Lil Wayne frowned. "No no, that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?" Michelle said, confused.

Again, Lil Wayne smirked. "You know. On your knees to please."

"You better be on your knees praying to God." Michelle crossed her arms. "I'm starting to think that all you want is sex."

"Well... isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that why you asked me back to your place?"

"No!" Michelle yelled, cringing her nose in disgust, "I wanted to hang out with you, watch some movies with you! How old are you anyways, 30?"

"Thirty-one actually."

"I'm 54! I'm old enough to be your mother!"

Lil Wayne held Michelle's hand, trying to seduce her. "Or old enough to be my sugar mama."

Michelle slapped Lil Wayne with her free hand. "Get out! I don't ever want to see you ever again!"

"Geeze, okay pretty mama," Lil Wayne mumbled under his breath. He left, making sure to rev up his engine to show that he was upset. Michelle went inside and sat on her couch and sighed.

"Hey Michelle, where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you!" Amy said as she walked into Michelle's house unannounced.

"Oh, I just took this guy home."

"Really?" Amy sat down on the couch excitedly, "Tell me everything."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Amy could tell that Michelle was down - more down than before. She felt terrible because she knew it was her fault.

"Are you sure-"

"Okay so I took this guy home, right," Michelle started, going on a long rant, "And he's all like "you wanna climb trees" and I'm all like "sure" and then he's all like "no, let's not climb trees, how about you get on your knees to please" and I was like "no way I'm christian that's disgusting" and then I was like "are you just using me for sex?" and he's like "yeah that's why i came here" and I replied "get out!" and now he's gone and now I'm sad because I think I really really _really_ like him and I don't know what to do!"

"Oh wow," Amy mumbled, taking all that in. "He really did that?"

"Yes!" Michelle rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to hang out but he was all like "hey, be my sugar mama" and I said no but I should have said yes..."

"I'm sorry." Amy apologized. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh yeah, some guy at the party gave me his number and told me to give it to you. He said you were going to need it later or something." Amy pulled a piece of paper from her dress. "Sorry if it's soggy, I was sweating pretty hard."

To her surprise, when Michelle opened the paper, Lil Wayne's name and a number was written on it in smeared ink. Michelle's mood perked up. "When did he give this to you?" she questioned Amy.

"I don't know, probably 10 minutes before I left. It wasn't too long ago."

There was hope. Everything that had happened today could be forgotten and they could start over. They could actually kiss for real and Michelle could even become... become Lil Wayne's _sugar mama_ _._

Before she knew it, Michelle was dialing the number into her phone.

"Hello?" that beautiful scratchy voice said.

"Lil Wayne? It's me, Michelle."

 **-** The End **-**


End file.
